The use of sensors and controls in automotive applications has increased tremendously over recent years. This has created a demand for multiple transducers or sensors that need to be contained within a small, confined area. In one instance, the close proximity of pressure outlets in an automotive application has challenged transducer suppliers to provide a solution to such a configuration.
What is needed is a pressure sensor that meets the configuration requirements of the industry while providing the necessary level of performance.